FAX Oneshot
by Elizem18
Summary: Faxy oneshot, dancing and of course fluff...I love writing fluff


**CUTE FAXY ONESHOT**

**ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN NOTHING**

MAX POV:

The last few days have been great. We, as in Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel and I have been staying with my mom for a few days. Man, she is the best mom in the whole world, I swear.

Plus, besides giving us a nice place to stay, and plenty of food to eat (I'm lovin' the whole lots of food thing), she has really spoiled the whole flock. Angel and Nudge both got a ton of clothes, make-up, shoes and hair stuff. Although how were going to be able to travel with all of it is beyond me. Gazzy got a DS Lite with like 10 or so games (and has kept his eyes glued to it the entire time we've been here). Iggy, Fang, and I all got ipods. Mine is a bright green Nano with, oddly enough, "MAXIMUM" pasted across the back. Iggy's is also a Nano and is red with orange and yellow splotches that gives it kind of the appearence of fire. It's pretty cool looking actually. Fang's, well, anyone want to take a guess? That's right....PINK!! Oh come on, it was a joke, of course it's black, like everything he owns.

So that brings me to now. I'm lounging on my bed (gosh does it feel good to say that) listening to my new ipod and singing along. I don't think I have the best voice but I can carry a tune. I hit shuffle and a Britney Spears song comes up, Circus. Yes! I love this song!

I leap up and go to the door to make sure it's locked and then proceed to the middle of the room, so I have plenty of space.

I crank the music up a little louder and stash the ipod in my hip pocket. The music begins and I raise my arm to my head and swipe my fingers over the rim of an invisible top hat.

**There's only two types of people in the world,**

**The ones that entertain, and the ones that observe,**

I slowly sway my hips from side to side, prolonging the movement.

**Well baby, I'm a put on a show kind of girl,**

**Don't like the backseat, gotta be first,**

Suddenly I spin on my heel, landing with my feet spread apart and my head down. On the next beat, I yank my head up and kick my leg out.

**I'm like the ringleader, I call the shots**

I moved surely to the beat, enjoying the feeling of my body twisting and turning in on it self.

**I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot,**

**When I put on a show,**

**I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins,**

**Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break,**

I jump into the air quickly, almost doing a split in the air.

**I'm like a peformer,**

**The dancefloor is my stage,**

**Better be ready, hope that you feel the same,**

Yay, here comes the chorus. I close my eyes and ready myself, then start dancing and singing at the same time.

**All eyes on me in the center of the ring, just like a circus**

**When I crack that whip everybody gon' trip, just like a circus**

I pull an invisible whip from behind my back and throw it forward with a fast flick of my wrist.

**Don't stand there watchin' me, follow me, show me what you can do,**

**Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor, just like a circus**

I spin slowly, gearing up for the next verse, when I hear quiet chuckling coming from behind me. I whirl around to see Fang sitting on the corner of my bed, a little quirk pulling his lips up into a smirk. I feel my face flush and my mouth flop open like a fish gasping for air. I gape at him and he stands.

I pause the music (not wanting to miss the next verse) and push my hair from behind my ear, letting it fall like a curtain around my face.

"How..how long have you been there?" I stutter

Fang smirks a little wider and runs his fingers across his forehead, like touching the rim of a hat, showing me that he's been here long enough. I almost say something smart, but instead I flush deeper and lean my head down, embarrassed.

I hear Fang's quiet steps come over to me, but I don't look up. I thought he was going to pull my face up to look at him but instead he opens my hand a little and presses the play button on my ipod.

**There's only two types of guys out there,**

**The ones that hang with me, and the ones that are scared,**

I look up at him and he smiles, one of those earth shattering, breathtaking, make my world spin a little faster smiles. He takes my hand and starts swaying to the beat, moving smoothly and easily, making my mouth water a little.

**So baby, I hope that you came prepared,**

**I run a tight ship, so beware,**

Fang throws me this way and that, both of our bodies moving in rhythm. I didn't know he could move like this. Maybe he does this when no one is looking. Make a mental note to spy on him.

**I'm like the ringleader, I call the shots (call the shots)**

**I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot,**

**When I put on a show,**

**I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins,**

**Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break,**

**I'm like a peformer, the dancefloor is my stage,**

**Better be ready, hope that you feel the same**

I get so caught up in the music that I don't notice when Fang pulls me to him suddenly, my body pressed up against his. My breathing catches in my throat when I see his face only inches from mine. He carefully moves his hand from mine, trailing it up my arm to my shoulder and finally coming to rest behind my neck. The other hand softly presses on my lower back, sliding up under my wings, keeping me close to him. I felt a sudden, overwhelming desire to kiss him. He must have felt it too, because he leaned down and lightly connected his mouth with mine. Our lips moved easily and naturally together, as if they were truley connected. My arms reached up and twined themselves around his neck, my hands buried in his hair. The chorus of the song was blasting through my ears (and probably his too) but still we kissed, our heads slanting this way and that in a vain attempt to get closer. I really was enjoying this.

**All eyes on me, in the center of the ring, just like a circus**

**When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip, just like a circus**

**Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do,**

**Everybody let go we can make a dancefloor, just like a circus**

**All eyes on me in the center of the ring, just like a circus**

**When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip, just like a circus**

**Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do,**

**Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor, just like a circus.**

The song ended and we broke apart (stupid need for oxygen) and Fang leaned his forehead against mine.

"Wow" I murmured

"Yeah" He took a deep breath,

"I love you Max" I didn't hesitate to answer,

"I love you too, Fang"

He opened his dark eyes and smiled at me.

If dancing in my room always ended like this, I would do it more often.


End file.
